Love Me Dead
by xXxbreezyannxXx
Summary: "It doesn't?" Once more laughter rose up from his throat. "You're a sick girl, Ootori. Meaning you like sick things. I'm a sick boy, now do you understand?"  Next generation one shot


**Love Me Dead **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran :)**

**Warning: Includes some graphic themes and mild language**

**A/N: This next generation one shot was inspired by the song Love Me Dead (hence the title) which belongs to the group Ludo. I highly suggest listening to it. Ludo has some beautiful yet slightly twisted songs out there. :D**

"Do you love me?" he asked in a breathless whisper. His fingers coiled within her dark locks, jerking her head close to his lips.

"How could I?" she hissed venomously. "There is no one or nothing I despise more."

"Hm?" Ichiro purred, tracing the fingers of his free hand along her spine. Beneath his touch, Noriko shivered though retained her look of annoyance. Cold amusement gleamed within his eyes. "My dear Noriko, what a harsh thing to say!"

She gave a light yelp as his arm slipped around her waist, pulling her body in. Pressed against him, she merely growled in contempt. Ichiro released his hold of her curls and cupped her chin, yanking upward so that he could peer into her eyes.

"We are no longer on a first name basis, Suoh." She spat but was quieted as his mouth ghosted along her neck, nipping at the flesh.

"Is that so? Forgive me, Ootori." He took a few steps forward, ramming her back into the wall. Taking his hand from her chin, Ichiro pressed his palm against the back of the wall and secured his other hand on her hip. The third music room was silent save for their winded rants. The Ouran High School Host Club had long ago dismissed its members as late afternoon ebbed into dusk.

"I hate you."

"I love you." His lips curled into a satisfied smirk. "But I must say…you are a passionate bitch."

She tried to squirm out from his grasp but, after a moment, exhaled into his shoulder blade panting with the effort. Resting her head on his collar bone, she stole a glance up into those violet eyes and knew immediately that she was trapped. But under no circumstances would she ever give into him; never to _him_.

Brunette tresses fell into his face. Gritting her teeth, Noriko snapped, "For your sake I'll take that as a compliment."

He chuckled. "How kind of you."

"How long do you plan on keeping me pinned here?" She inquired gasping as Ichiro nuzzled the base of her throat, laughing softly into the ashen skin. His thumb traced circles into her hip.

"Well I don't know," Ichiro sighed, lifting his head up to face her. "You don't mind, do you?" His voice was pregnant with patronizing mockery. He narrowed his eyes and licked at his lips. A gentle orange glow filled the room as the sun began to set as night approached. Ichiro's gaze slowly trailed down to her chest and he sniggered, enjoying how her body quacked with rage.

"You're disgusting."

"Heh." The tip of his nose brushed against her cheek. "An abominable trait, yes?"

She blinked in confusion. "That makes no sense."

"It doesn't?" Once more laughter rose up from his throat. "You're a sick girl, Ootori. Meaning you like sick things. I'm a sick boy, now do you understand?"

She bit at his lip that had skimmed across her lower jaw. Blood bubbled up from the shallow wound. Wiping it clean with the tip of his tongue, Ichiro frowned. "That wasn't very nice."

"I hate nice."

He clicked his tongue. "You're cruel and sly," he let out a breathy moan before stating, "my cute sweetie pie."

Her nails dug into his skin but he said nothing. "You're a deranged, twisted, narcissistic child."

"Thank you," Ichiro sighed. "I'm glad someone finally understands."

She said nothing and pouted silently, turning her head from him and leaving the side of her face unguarded from his ravenous mouth. As his fingers twisted the fabric of her uniform, Noriko huffed cringing with a stifled grunt of surprise as Ichiro licked her cheek.

"Something wrong?" he questioned.

But this time, her hands managed to weave past his restraint and she shoved him hard in the chest. Staggering backward Ichiro blinked in shock. He combed his fingers through his brown locks and looked down at his feet, unable to suppress his eye from twitching. Noriko stared holes through his brow. With the little dignity she now possessed, she brushed off nonexistent particles of dust from her yellow dress and walked away.

"You had your fun," she sniffed, pausing at the door. "And now it's over."

Without glancing back at her, Ichiro replied, "That's a matter of opinion. It's not over, not yet."

She scowled. "What?"

A grin, slow and steady, tugged at his lips like a string, revealing pearly white fangs. "I said it isn't over, not until I get what I want."

"And what would that be?"

He let out a bark-like laugh. Gradually he lifted his gaze from the floor and peered across the room toward Noriko, wisps of hair concealing his manic eyes. "To be slaughtered, entirely, by your love."

Her features twisted into horror. "What a horrible thing to say!" She was practically screaming, wanting nothing more than to tear him apart from the inside out. "You had your chance! Why should I give you another?"

"Because," he said simply, "you lust for me, for my blood. We're sick people, Noriko. There are few who understand us."

"You're wrong," she cried, turning her back on him. "Plenty understand."

He snorted. "You can't be referring to Isamu, can you? Is he truly your new toy now?"

She held her tongue.

"Does he know about me?" Ichiro continued, taking a step closer.

"He knows you're nothing more than a past fling, a wholly meaningless crush."

"But it's a lie, and you know that."

The look on Noriko's face made him smile, and with ease he strode to her side. He straightened his jacket before opening the door, ushering her out. "I just wanted to make sure my intentions were known."

"Please, leave me alone." Noriko's tone had softened into a hopeful plea.

"Never. I'll haunt you until you bleed for me and me alone."

And with a flourish of yellow fabric she was gone.

**A/N: If anyone was wondering as to who the parents were, Ichiro is the son of Tamaki and Haruhi (so cute!) and Noriko is the daughter of Kyoya and…I don't know, let's go with Renge, si? (Just to keep it somewhat more canon.)**

**And Noriko and Ichiro had a past relationship, but obviously things didn't work out so hot. XD I had a bit more planned out for the story but I think I'll leave it as it is. **

**And please listen to the song. It inspired the story. **


End file.
